Bedroom Love
by Blood vampire princess
Summary: This story is about Aum and her boyfriend Tadase and how they're love life has changed but Ikuto dose come into it a bit later to cause some trouble. Sorry not very good a summaries but plz read. Co-written with Tomahawk 3.0
1. Bedroom Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the Shugo Chara

This story has been written by me Blood vampire Princess and Tomahawk 3.0

Amu was alone in the house as her parents and sister had gone on a trip for a month leaving her behind because they didn't want her to miss school and she was now in high school and had a lot of work to do. Anyway she was waiting for her boyfriend Tadase to come over to have some fun they have been going out for a couple of months now and it was a lot of fun well she thought it was fun anyway. As she was thinking about all the fun they have been having the door bell went, she ran down stairs to answer it when she opened to the door Tadase was there.

"Hey" she said with a smile. "Hey babe" he said kissing her on lips before walking into the house, "so what do you want to do?" she asked smiling knowing what his answer would be. "I want to do you" was his answer to the question as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her up to her room; he shut the door as soon as they were in the room. As soon as he did that he was on her kissing the life out of her first before removing her clothes leaving her in just her underwear which were pink lace and before she could blink Tadase was also in just his boxers."WOW that was fast. You must really want me" she said as he pulled her over to the bed and pushed her down pinning her down with his weight. "You could say that now I think I'll play a little before I take you yet again" he said with a smirk as he reached up and started to massage her breasts she moaned as he did that. "Please Tadase give me more pleasure" she begged as he took off her bra and began sucking her breasts one at a time and playing with the one that was left out to give her more pleasure. "T....Tadase please" she begged again as one of his hands wonder down her body to her panties which was already soaked with her desire for him."Oh you're really wet babe. I guess you want this as much as I do" he said as he slipped a finger into her, causing her to gasp as he added another then another until there was three fingers in her pumping in and out hard and fast. She had her first organism within a few minutes, and he continued to finger her bring her more organism until he was ready to take her once again. After her fourth organism he removed her boxers and slammed himself into her. Amu screamed at the pleasure that rocked through her body giving her another organism, as he started to pound himself into her hard and fast which is just how she liked it she loved to be fucked rough. To give her more pleasure he found her nipple and started to pinch it and circle it hard and fast making her scream with pleasure as he continued to rock into continued to go faster and faster into her like a maniac, grabbing hold of her breasts and squeezing them as hard and he could, making Amu scream even louder. He then bent down and began to kiss her neck lovingly, adding to the pleasure as he continued. Their lips met again and the two made out once again, as Amu's body was rocked back and forth, her breasts going up and down under Tadase's chest. After a few more minutes, Tadase finally came into her, making her scream louder than she ever did during this whole thing, but he did not stop there. Tadase flipped her over and slid his manhood into her butthole hard, making Amu scream out in even more pleasure, as he picked up speed. He gripped her cheeks and went harder and deeper into her. Amu couldn't stop moaning his name, as he continued to give her so much pleasure. This was making her go insane; any more and she would scream nonstop. But what he did next made her go berserk; he slid his finger down to her soaking womanhood, poking it harder and harder. Amu shouted his name over and over, as she played with her own breasts. Her face became as red as a tomato, as Tadase's other hand explored the rest of her body, finally resting on her left breast. Amu felt herself have another organism and right at the same time, Tadase came shooting into her ass hard, making her scream louder still. Tadase got out of her, flipped her over onto her back again and injected himself into her womanhood yet again, as Amu begged for it with a seductive tone. Tadase continued to go in and out of her as incredible speed, as Amu moaned louder and louder, her breasts bobbing up and down with each thrust. Tadase flipped her onto her side, lifted her leg over his shoulder and continued to thrust himself into her roughly, as Amu moaned his name aloud. Tadase went harder, and harder, and harder into Amu, as she gripped the sheets and moaned louder and louder. Finally, Tadase came insider her again, as Amu screamed out in pleasure, coming as well. For several more hours the two did it until they were too weak to do any more. They finally got dressed and Amu guided Tadase out the door, promising to do this again with a kiss. But if you are wondering how it got this way, please stay tune for the next chapter.


	2. Flashback

After Tadase had left, Amu went back up to her room and lay down on her bedre-thinking what their first time was back_Amu was waiting for Tadase to come over her parents where out at a party along with her little sister Ami. She had just laid out some films on the coffee table when suddenly there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it to find her boyfriend Tadase standing in her door way. "Hey" she said smiling. "Hi" he said kissing his lips before entering her house. "How was your day?" she asked walking into the living room while he took of his coat and shoes. "My day was alright, but its go even better seeing you" he said as he came and sat down next to her on the sofa draping his arm over her shoulders and pulling her closer to his side. "Same here" she said pressing her self into his side even more. He then put his fingers under her chin and pulled her up for a kiss after a few minutes the kiss got a bit more intense. She found herself straddling his hips with her arms around his neck and his hands cupping her ass soon he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom without breaking the kiss. Once in her room he kicked the door shut and moved over to the bed and laid her down on it still kissing her. His hands wonder over her body to her breasts and started to massage them between his hands causing her to moan into the kiss. Then he started to remove her top so she was only in her bra, skirt and panties, Tadase broke the kiss and started to kiss down her body to her breasts he removed her bra and started to suck on her nipples making her scream in pleasure. His hands wonder down her body to her skirt and pulled it down her legs as well as her panties and slid a finger into her wet womanhood causing her to buck her hips into his. He pushed another finger into her then another until there was three fingers in her pumping into her hard and fast after a few minutes she came her first organism in her life he continued to finger her until she had about four organisms. He licked his fingers in front of her turning her on even more, then he removed his clothes and underwear and positioned him self at herentrance. _

_"This may hurt a little bit but the pain will go don't worry" he said, as he slid in her causing her to scream out in pain, he staid still for a few minutes before it was ok to move. He slide in and out of her hard and fast and pulled out only to slam back into her. He continued to pump in and out of her then he suddenly pulled out of her before she came only to turn her over and pushed into her ass causing her to scream again as he broke her again. Amu's body moved back and forth perfectly to Tadase's thrusts, as he continued to pump her ass. Amu gripped the sheets before Tadase grabbed her by the chest and lift her onto her knees, groping her harder, as he continued. _

_Tadase went harder, and harder, and harder into the girl, as she moaned louder and louder, her breasts squeezed between his fingers. He then began to kiss her neck while thrusting upwards into her, making her moan even louder, adding to her pleasure. He then sat back down on the bed, rolling Amu into his lap, continuing to go upwards into her, massaging her breasts as well. Amu then began to go up and down Tadase's thing herself, rubbing it against her boyfriend, as he continued his job. They went harder, and harder against each other, Tadase's manhood going deeper into Amu's ass until they both came at long last, as Amu screamed and shouted in pure pleasure. _

_Tadase got out of her, flipped her back over onto her back and entered her again, pounding harder this time, wanting her more than ever now. Amu's mouth gapped with a smile, as Tadase repeatedly rammed into her. Her arms then wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for another make out fest, as he continued to borrow deeper into her womanhood. Their tongues wrestled in their mouths, as Tadase picked up speed, slamming her with all he's got. They broke apart for air, as Amu screamed, "T-Tadase! I'm about to cum! I'm Cumming! Please, c-come…COME INSIDE ME!" _

_With that, things went white for Amu, as Tadase came inside her at the same time as she did. But the fun did not stop there, for Amu went on her hands and knees, placing his manhood in her mouth, as she sucked on it hard. As Tadase sat on the bed, Amu gulped his manhood whole, moaning all over it, swirling her tongue around it hard. Tadase then grabbed her head and bobbed it up and down on his manhood, causing Amu to moan louder, making him feel even better. Amu then got Tadase out of her mouth, placed his manhood between her soft breasts and began to rub it between them, making him moan louder and louder, arching his back. She loved how she was making him feel and she wasn't about to let up in the least. She rubbed his thing harder, making him shout her name aloud, and she loved it. _

_She then stopped, laid him back and placed herself on top of him, but only to rub his thing, her weight on his manhood made him shout out even louder. She held him down, rubbing harder, and harder, and harder until he sprayed her, shooting his hot cum all over her body. At the same time, Amu came all over his manhood_

_End of Flashback _


	3. Another Man

Things soon became complicated for Amu after her first times with Tadase. For example, in the weeks that followed her first time, the boys of her school for some odd reason began to flirt with her more, giving her more attention now than ever before. One boy in particular was Kukai, who began to act weird around Amu for several weeks now.

One day, out of the blue, Amu found a letter stuck in her locker from Kukai, asking her to meet him in the garden of the clubhouse after school. Against her better judgment, Amu decided to meet Kukai to see what he had to say. At 3:30 exactly, Amu wondered into the gardens of the clubhouse to find Kukai standing there waiting for her.

"Well, what did you wanted to tell me, Kukai-san?" Amu asked, her eyes staring up at him. Kukai blushed then grasped her hands with his and replied, "I don't think you should be Tadase!" Amu stared at him in shock, as he continued, "I don't think he's the one for you, Amu! You deserve better! You should be with…" Kukai paused for a moment, nervous and afraid of he was about to say. "I should be with whom, Kukai?" Amu asked, clueless about his answer, like most other things. Kukai took a deep breath and then shouted, "YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME!"

Amu was stunned; she had no idea that Kukai felt like this. But the problem was she felt too strongly about Tadase to feel anything for Kukai. Ami then tried to leave, but Kukai grabbed her forearm and pulled her back towards him, causing her to fall on top of him, knocking him over, and landing in a kiss. Another interesting thing was that one hand from each person landed right on the others' private area, turning both on an in instant. Soon, the two found themselves unable to control themselves, as they made out with one another. With their hands placed on the other's privates, they began to massage the other, making them moan into the others' mouth.

Within a few minutes, Kukai carried Amu to a nearby bench, placing her in his lap after unzipping his pants. Kukai then slid her panties down and placed her down upon his manhood, making her bounce up and down on it, making her scream louder than she ever did with Tadase. Kukai grunted and moan, as he went harder upwards into Amu, soon undoing her shirt and bra, exposing her beautiful breasts to the chilled air of the garden. Amu shivered from the cold wind as Kukai started to palm her breasts, one in each hand adding to the pleasure of being fucked upwards. I mean Tadase had done this loads of times, but how come it never felt this good it was Kukai kept thrusting upwards into her making her moan with delight and pleasure mixed into one, plus with the added pleasure from her breasts it was making Amu's organism come faster and faster. Suddenly he took one of her breasts into his mouth and moved his other hand down to her womanhood and started to finger her womanhood, making her scream with pleasure. Kukai smiled athearing this noise come from her lips and thrust deeper into her, so he got an evil idea he slipped out of her and pulled her to her feet turning her round so she was on her knees on the bench. He pulled her legs apart to give him a nice view of her ass and womanhood, taking her by surprise he thrust into her ass, giving her anal sex while one hand went to her womanhood and slid two fingers into her and the other hand when to her right breast and palmed it slowly at first then he got faster with each thrust. Amu was now screaming her head off which was something she'd never done with Tadase was Kukai the person she was really meant to be with?

Kukai continued all the wonderful things he was doing to Amu, as he went faster, deeper and harder than ever before. He then grabbed both of her breasts, bringing her up off her knees and off the bench, pumping into her harder and harder, as he slammed her down onto his thing repeatedly. Amu screamed louder than ever before right when Kukai came inside her, shooting upwards into her, making Amu feel more pleasured than Tadase ever could. But the fun didn't end there; Kukai lay on his back on the path, as Amu bounced up and down on his manhood, moaning as loud as she could. She then undid his jacket and shirt and began to rub his muscles with her soft hands, making Kukai moan ever so loudly. Amu seductively licked his left nipple, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes, as she bounced up and down on his manhood. Her orgasms became more and more frequent, as she continued her lusty routine, making Kukai wet with her juices. "A…Amu, I'm…I'm going to cum!" Kukai shouted, his moans becoming harder to control. "Come…come inside me, Kukai-kun!" Amu shouted, coming at the same time as Kukai. Amu could feel her womb being filled by Kukai's precise sperm, as she moaned lovingly to him. Amu then collapse, she and Kukai began to make out on the path. Their lust for each other became stronger than ever before, as they decided to go for one more round.

The next thing Amu knew, Kukai pressed her back against a tree, thrusting his manhood into her harder than ever, going harder and deeper with every passing second. Their moans got louder, as their make out session intensified.


	4. Bedroom Rape

The next thing Amu knew, Kukai pressed her back against a tree, thrusting his manhood into her harder than ever, going harder and deeper with every passing second. Their moans got louder, as their make out session intensified. Kukai keep thrusting himself into Amu harder and harder with each passing second, until they both finial came screaming each others name to the skies. "That was so much fun can we do it again" asked Kukai doing his pants up again, Amu couldn't answer as she pulled her panties back up, what had she just done she had cheated on her before with his best friend before she could give him answer she ran away and went back home not wanting to face Tadase after what she just did. Kukai was stunned that she just ran away but he planned on doing it again tonight he would go to here house and fuck her till dawn and evil smile spread across his face as he thought abouting fucking her while she was tied down onto her bed oh the fun. As soon as Amu got home she ran to her room and laid down on her bed to think about what happen at school, she couldn't believe she has sex at school and with Kukai for that matter what was wrong with her i mean yes she did have a thing for him when she first came to the school but her feelings for Tadase were greater that's why she was with him wasn't it? Anyway she decide it was best to forget what happened at school today and continue on with what she normally dose, she sat down at her desk and did her homework before dinner was done. She sat down and watched some TV before going to have a shower before she want to bed, once she was done in the shower she came down stairs to get he bottle of milk she likes to drink after every shower. Then went back up to her room to stand on her balcony and watch the stars twinkle in the night sky, while she was doing this she was thinking about a blue ear cat that she hadn't seen for while not that she was complaining as he annoyed the hell out of her whenever he got the chance which was most nights. She finished her bottle of milk got dry and dressed into her Pjs and got into bed her parents and sister were out at a party and wouldn't be back till tomorrow as they were sleeping over. Amu wasn't really the party type so she asked to stay home so she wouldn't miss school the next morning, then she closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. Little did she know that she was being watched the whole time by Kukai who was waiting for the right moment to seek up into her room, he watched her parents go out his smiled widen at the thought of her being alone in the house. He character change with Duchi and jumped up onto her balcony he knew she never locked the door so he slid it open and walked in shutting it as he did. Before he went over to Amu he looked around for something to tied her wrists up with he found two belts lying on the floor he picked them up and walked over to Amu and very carefully he tied her wrists above her head and to the bed head so she couldn't move. He then got onto of her straddling her so she couldn't use her legs, he pulled the covers back to show her night wear which of course had to go so quickly and carefully he strip her of her clothes and underwear so she was completely naked under him. He thought of a good way to wake her up he slid first one finger then other into her womanhood making her moan in the sleep then started to pump them in and out hard and fast causing Amu's eyes to shoot open to find out what was going on. A mask of horror crossed her face when she saw Kukai straddling her and fingering her womanhood she was about to scream at him and ask him what he was doing until he slammed his hand over her mouth. "Don't say a word if you want the pleasure to continue darling I said I wanted to do it again but you ran away from me so I guess if you don't do it willingly then I will force you" he said with a smirk he added another finger into her tight womanhood. Amu squirmed against his weight but couldn't get free she was stuck and was about to get raped.

She tried to think of something to get out of this but she couldn't think clearly as Kukai was penetrating her womanhood with his fingers. All she could do was moan with pleasure seconds later she came with a scream but it was blocked by Kukai's hand "that's my girl scream my name when you came" he cooed into her ear, as he trusted two fingers into her arse and two fingers in to her womanhood Amu screamed in pain as his shoved his fingers into her arse. "That's right baby scream let me hear your pain and pleasure" he said thrusting his fingers in and out of her hard and fast causing her to scream in pain as his fingers re-enter her arse. "MMMMMM" she screamed against his hand and squirmed under his weight, "shhhhh baby it will all be over soon" he cooed into her ear as he thirsted his fingers faster and harder making her cum minutes later. "See I told you it wouldn't last long now time for something a bit bigger" he smirked and Amu knew what he meant by bigger, his erection was now visible, Amu struggled again but couldn't go anywhere he trusted his erection into his arse first and pumped it in and out hard and fast as he placed two fingers on her clit and rubbed in time of his thrusts making Amu buck her hips trying to get more her moaning got louder.

He thrusts his erection into her arse a few more timed before he came with a moan of pleasure, he pulled out of her arse as he was still cumming and thrusts into her womanhood while still rubbing her clit making her ready to cum any second but he told her "you can't cum until I say so and if you do you will get five smacks on that lovely little arse of yours" he said. She was going to cum when he said that but she keep her self from doing that until he said she could and let me tell you the pain it was causing her was like hell on a rampage it hurt so much. Soon she couldn't take it any longer and came without being told to, Kukai smirked and pulled out of her and turned her over so she was on her knees. "Naught girl you came when I didn't say you could so now you're going to get punished" he said shoving his ecrection into her arse again "this is just an extra punishment so it will hurt more" he said pumping into her arse then he started to smack her arse softly at first to go with his thrusts but the harder the thrusts the harder the smacks.

Amu couldn't help but scream in pain it hurt so much after five smacks he stopped but continued to thrust in and out of her until he came then returned to her womanhood pumping in and out harder and faster every time. Amu hurt all over her wrists hurt from the belts, her arse and womanhood from the thrusts and smacking he finial came into her womanhood with a groan of pleasure and pulled out of her he rested a bit before getting dressed. He untied her from the bed and gave her a passionate kiss shoving his tongue into her mouth once he got it open. He pulled back and said "this was fun Amu lets do it again but next time I might bring a friend to join in the fun" he smirked at her helpless form laying on the bed before jumping off the balcony and went home.

Amu was so sore and she couldn't move she just fell asleep hoping that she just dreamed all of that.


	5. Amu's other man

The next morning, Amu woke up feeling sore all over. Sure enough, she was raped and it didn't feel good at all. It was no dream; Kukai raped her in the night, and now he's coming back with 'company?' That can't be good, but it would have to wait because Amu had to hurry to school or she would be late. She tried to get her mind off last night, but it haunted her like a bad dream, or worse, a nightmare.

Upon arriving at school, she ran across Nagihiko, dressed as a girl today, in the school uniform and everything, waving hello to Amu, as she/he walked over to her. "Hello, Amu." He/she said, but then noticed that something didn't seem quite right with Amu. "What is the matter?" "Um…can I tell you something?" Amu asked. "Okay, sure. What is it?" Nagi asked once again. "Not here, after school in the gardens." Amu said before running off to class, as the bell was about to sound.

Nagi was left in the dust, bewildered and confused. He/she waited on a bench for Amu school, not doing much just sitting and waiting. Eventually, making sure that Kukai wasn't around, Amu came out of hiding and walked up to Nagi. "Okay, I'm here." Amu replied. "Great, now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Nagi asked. "Um…Kukai…and I…had sex." Amu was barely able to get it out. Nagi was lost for words; they did the dirty need! How could they! How could they do this to Tadase!

"Damn…that bastard beat me to it." Nagi replied. Amu was stunned to hear him say it, as she shouted, "What!" "Amu…I love you too! Okay, I said it. I'm…sorry that I didn't tell you sooner!" Nagi replied. Amu never would have thought that Nagi as well liked her in that way. What was it with Amu and the boys these days? Things might be getting out of hand. "I'm sorry, Nagi-kun, but…I don't think I can deal with that right now." Amu replied. "And why not?" Nagi asked.

"Because last night…Kukai raped me!" Amu shouted. Nagi said nothing, but merely hugged the pink haired girl gently, showing her she wasn't alone in all of this. "I would never do such a thing." Nagi replied before turning Amu to face him/her, kissing her suddenly and gently. Amu was a loss at Nagi's kiss, as she gave in. She hugged him back, deepening the kiss even more, as they made out in front of the bench, in the middle of the pathway.

The kiss got more deeper as they continued soon Nagi's hands began to wonder over Amu's body which Amu was very aware off and she wanted to stop him/her, she did try keyword here tried but Nagi grabbed her arms and held them to her side. Nagi then pulled away from her so he/she could speak, "now Amu don't try to stop me I know you want this as much as I do now I don't want to have to restrain you but I will if you keep trying to stop me" Nagi said eye gleaming with evilness. "No please Nagi I don't want this please just let me go" Amu said trying to get free but Nagi was too strong for her, "then I'm going to have to restrain you then aren't I" he/she said wickedly. Nagi picked her up and threw her over his shoulder with her protesting Nagi walk over the club house with Amu slung over his/her shoulder, Nagi made sure no one was around before going in.

"Please Nagi just let me go, you're not like this why are you doing this too me" Amu yelled as she pounded her fists on his/her back trying to get free from their grip. "No Amu I'm not going to let you go and I am like this I've just never shown you this side of me before and I'm doing this because I can't wait anymore and if Kukai got to do it then so will I" he/she said as they enter the club house with Amu screaming for help but Nagi cover her mouth with his hand. "MMMM…" screamed Amu against his/her hand "now Amu stop screaming it's not like you haven't done it before" cooed Nagi. He/she then set Amu down on the floor where they normally have tea and their meetings, Amu tried to run but Nagi caught her and brought her back still keeping his/her hand over her mouth. He/she pushed Amu down on a chair and tied up her up quickly with his/her jumped while he/she went to fetch some rope to tie her up properly he/she also tied a piece of cloth over her mouth keeping her silent while he/she was gone.

While Nagi was gone Amu tried to free herself but the knots where too tight so couldn't undo them, that's when Nagi came back with some rope to tie her up with. He/she untied from the chair and stood her up against one of the polls in the garden. He/she tied her wrists behind the poll to keep her in place, then spread her legs out and tied them apart and then tied her around the waists so she couldn't move at all and she was there for him/her to do as he pleased. He/she quickly striped Amu of her clothes so she was standing there naked in front of him, his/her eyes glanced over her hot body before coming closer.

"Now the fun can begin Amu and there's nothing you can do about it either" Nagi said as he/she started to play with Amu's breasts causing pleasure to enter her body. After a few seconds he/she took one of Amu's nipples into their mouth and sucked on it while pinching and rolling the other one. Amu cried into the gag on her mouth why was this happening to her this is the second time someone has force her to have sex with them. Soon Nagi moved one of his/her hands down there and pushed two fingers it into Amu's womanhood penetrated it causing Amu to buck her hips but she couldn't because of the ropes. Amu came a few seconds later then the fingers were replaced with something a bit bigger he/she thrusted in and out of her harder and harder each time.

"Oh man I'm so glad I got to do this it's so much fun and better than I thought it was going to be" Nagi said as Amu came with a scream into the gag. Suddenly she was untied and thrown onto the floor as Nagi took up her the arse then from behind Amu screamed her head off not that anyone could hear her because of the stupid gag. Then she saw someone at the corner of her eye, Nagi turned round to see who it was, "Tadase" was all he/she said that made Amu's eyes wide with horror.

Amu looked up to see Tadase, her boyfriend, staring down at her, as Nagi's thing was in her. Tears ran down her face, as Amu felt her heart break into a million pieces, Tadase, however, had a look she never seen before, and was getting even more frighten. He then walked up to her, demanded that Nagi get out of her, and Amu was allowed to be gently released onto the ground as Tadase stared straight into her watery eyes. With a stutter, barely able to speak, a saddened Amu pleaded, "I'm sorry, Tadase. Nagi and I were just talking and…" But before she could finish, Tadase kissed her softly yet forcefully, his urges building up as his tongue swirled around in her mouth. Amu, her eyes widen, soon gave into the kiss.

Once the kiss was over, Tadase just stared into her eyes again, adoring them. "You can finish now, Nagi." Tadase said without warning, as Amu gave a gasp. Nagi went back to her womanhood and began to drill her like before. Tadase, standing above Amu, unzipped his pants, brought out his erected manhood and shoved into her mouth. Amu, surrendering to the pleasure from both men, slid her tongue up and down the manhood with delight. Nagi brought one of her legs over his/her shoulder, pounding into Amu harder and harder. Tadase, meanwhile, grasped her right breast, twisting the nipple around ever so tightly, making Amu moan in pleasure and pain around his erection. After several minutes, Nagi finally came inside Amu and within second, Tadase soon after.

"Okay, you can have her ass now, I'll drill her now." Tadase said, as Nagi obeyed and pressed his manhood into her butt while Tadase slammed into her womanhood. Tadase lovingly made out with Amu, their tongues intertwine with the others', as Nagi grunted and kissed her neck hard and gently.


	6. A Night to Remember

The threesome carried on for another fifth teen minutes, before Amu came again for like the three time maybe more. Amu was very sore now her neck was bruised from Nagi kissing her neck to hard her lips were swollen from Tadase kissing her too much. Her womanhood and butt were sore from Tadase and Nagi slamming into her hard, but finial she was home having a nice warm showing to relax her muscles she was so into her shower that she didn't hear the glass door of the shower open and close behind her. She didn't even notice the person standing right behind her grinning an evil grin on their face, "Hi Amu did I ever tell you, you look good wet" came a voice from behind her this made her scream and jump round to face Nagi but this time he looked like a boy and not a girl this time.

"What the hell are you doing here in my shower?" she asked pressing her back against the wall of the shower, "well that's a nice way to say hello Amu and I wanted to have some more playtime with my favourite play toy" he said coming closer to her making her press her back even further into the wall as the water cascaded down her body making her look so sexy. "I'm not you're play toy now get out of my shower and out of my house before I scream to the high heaven" said Amu gaining her voice for once in her life she was standing up to a boy who was a lot bigger and stronger than she was. "Oh I think you are my little play toy and I think you know that as well Amu" he said coming even closer so his body pressed against hers which pressed her even further into the wall.

"Alright fine, you asked for this…" she open her mouth to scream but Nagi slammed his hand over her mouth to stop her. "Oh no Amu as you can I have stopped you from screaming not that it would do you any good because you're parents and sister are out of the house at the moment and won't be back until later" he said grinning "Whmmmm" she said but she was trying to say "what? How do you know?" but it came out muffled because of his hand. "Your parents let me in and told me to wait for you until you were out of the shower and they asked me to tell you that so now that, that's settled we can have a little fun" he said placing his hand over her left breast and started massage it causing Amu to moan through his hand.

"Yes I know baby it feels good doesn't it now how about some more pleasure for your body" he said starting to pinch her nipple causing Amu to get wet down below she closed her legs trying not to get Nagi's attention but unfortunately he saw his and thrusted his knee between her legs and rubbed it against her womanhood causing her to moan even more. Nagi started to rub his knee against her bare wet womanhood harder, causing her to moan into his hand louder. She pleaded with him with her eyes, building up with tears, but Nagi knew what he wanted and he was going to get it. He then slowly lifted his hand away from Amu's mouth, clasping his own lips over hers, his tongue sliding and exploring every inch of the pink haired girl's mouth. Amu began to give in, desperately kissing him back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and one leg around his thighs.

Nagi then broke away and said, "Enjoying it now, are we?" before kissing her again. As Amu came all over Nagi's knee, he grabbed her butt with both hands, lifting up off her feet and stuck his erection into her once again. "Careful, I'm still sore from earlier…" Amu moaned with one eye opened. "Relax, the pain with go away soon." Nagi smiled, as he pounded into Amu some more, making the girl moan even louder. Her moans went unheard and unnoticed to everyone else in the house, as things in the shower got hotter. Nagi continued to thrust himself in and out of Amu, pressing her against the shower wall, as the water flowed down her naked bodies. Amu was about at her limit when suddenly; Nagi stopped and pulled himself out of her slowly. "What's wrong?" Amu asked. The next thing she knew, Amu was on her hands and knees, as Nagi was now pumping into her in what is known as "doggy style."

It felt great, as Nagi sent all sorts of sensations all over Amu's body. He groped and massaged her breasts while going faster than ever before, as Amu moaned like a maniac. Their bodies smashed against one another over and over, creating a heat between like no other in the world. Before long, however, Amu was at her limit, and soon exploded in a burst of cum, followed by Nagi releasing his seed into Amu's womb harder than any time before. Nagi did not stop there of course, as he then rolled the girl over, her back to the floor, his manhood returning to spear its way into her yet again. Amu's moans continued, Nagi pounded her against the floor with all his might, as he planted kisses all over her breasts, making the whole experience, though unwanted at first, better. Within minutes, Nagi and Amu came together once more, as Nagi loomed over the girl with lust in his eyes. "Now then, shall we dry off and head for the bedroom?" Nagi asked

Amu was having trouble deciding what to do she knew this was wrong she was practical getting rapped for the second time even if her body enjoyed it she knew it was wrong very wrong. Then she made up her mind enough was enough she was not going to let these boys or girls have there way with her any more, "no Nagi the only place you're heading for is the door when you leave as I want nothing more to do with you or anyone who abuses my body" she said gaining her voice that she so longed for a few nights ago when she was rapped the first time. Shock crossed Nagi's face at hearing this, the pink headed girl was fighting back against him and all the others that have had her up to this point, so Amu had a feisty side to her well this was something he had to see.

So instead of answering her he just grabbed hold of her and threw her over his shoulder and carried her into her bed then throwing her down onto the bed. Nagi just stood beside the bed watching her with lust coating his eyes "Nagi what are you doing I thought I told you to get out I want nothing more to do with you" said Amu getting quite annoyed that he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. So instead she got up from her bed to go get some clothes on so she wasn't walking around butt naked, but she didn't even get away from the bed as Nagi caught hold of her arm and threw her back down onto the bed and straddled her hips so she stayed put. "Nagi get off me" she said pushing against his chest but he wasn't moving at all which made Amu feel weak and vulnerable so she started to lose her confidences that she had just seconds ago.

Nagi still didn't say anything but he just started to play with her breasts causing Amu to moan even if she didn't want this her body did it was liked her body craved the touch of a man whether it was by choice or forced. "No please Nagi stop doing this" she moaned out still trying to push him away from her but he was too strong for her "I'm sorry Amu but it doesn't sound like you want me to stop so I won't but I will however stop you from moving and talking" he said wickedly as he got up and went to find something, he was back before Amu could make a move to run he had a piece of rope in one hand and a ball gag in the other where he got those she didn't want to know. He straddled her hips again pinning her to the bed then tied her wrists to the bed head and pushed the ball gag in her mouth.

He smiled again before going back to what he was doing before but this time he started to suck on one nipple making it go hard while massaging the other breast while her free hand moved downwards to her womanhood and pushed two fingers inside while his thumb worked her cilt. This was making Amu go crazy with lust even if she didn't want it, she started to buck her hips into his hand to get more so she could cum. "Aww I see you like that Amu well how about this" he said releasing her breast while he spoke then went right back there once he finished as he slid a finger into her butt making her arch her back off the bed. She was in such pleasure now that she no longer cared if this was right or wrong, it was like Nagi planned for this to happen for her to forget what she was thinking and just to concentrate on the pleasure that was entering her body.

After she was completely lost in the pleasure he removed his fingers from her womanhood only to place them in the butt and put his erection into her womanhood causing her to meet his thrusts with her hips. "There's a good girl you just enjoy the ride" said Nagi smirking down at the pink headed girl that was in so much pleasure she didn't see him bring out a dildo which he pushed into her butt once he had removed his fingers now it was like she was bring drilled in both holes and she loved it. It was pushing her pleasure and pain together that made her feel like she was in heaven or something Nagi carried on doing this for anther ten minutes or so until she came then he switched he pushed the dildo into her womanhood while pushing his erection into her butt causing her muscles to tighten around her causing him to moan in pleasure this time. He drilled her this way for another fifteen minutes before they came together, Amu was out of breath and more or less asleep by the time Nagi had finished with her completely so she had no idea what was happening most of the time he was there playing with her body Nagi put the toy away into a bag he had brought with him and then he drilled her a couple more times front and back while she was asleep before leaving the house with a smile on his face.


End file.
